


Литературный вкус как повод для знакомства

by Cunla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: У Стайлза творческий кризис, перелом ноги и вынужденный отпуск. К счастью, симпатичный незнакомец хорошо отвлекает от скуки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо our_love_to_admire за возню с текстом)

За соседним столиком кто-то отодвинул стул, и Стайлз скосил туда взгляд. Темноволосый парень сел и кинул куртку на сиденье рядом. Серая ткань хенли обтягивала широкие мускулистые плечи. Стайлз сглотнул и вернулся к книге.  
Он видел этого парня здесь уже не в первый раз. Не то чтобы Стайлз отличался особенной наблюдательностью, но в последние пару недель он проводил в этом кафе львиную долю своего времени. Оно располагалось почти напротив дома, и его посещение было единственной доступной Стайлзу социальной и физической активностью. Ему было скучно, и глаза у него были на месте, ясно? Он мог оценить симпатичного парня. Особенно когда у того еще и офигенная задница.  
В любом случае, пялиться он не собирался (если он чему-то и научился, живя в Большом яблоке, так это уважать личные границы, а если парень садится к тебе спиной, он явно на общение не настроен), поэтому чтение и еще раз чтение.  
Стайлз совершенно точно больше не смотрел на парня (ну если только пару раз), пока тот ждал заказ, а затем с завидной скоростью расправлялся с кофе и пирогом. Перекусив, он встал и повернулся к Стайлзу лицом, забирая куртку. Взгляд незнакомца впервые задержался на нем. Ну, почти. Парень посмотрел на книгу возле его руки и едва заметно скривился.  
– Собираешься критиковать мой вкус? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Мог бы выбрать у него что-нибудь и получше самой слабой, – чуть помедлив, ответил тот.  
– Сначала мне нужно прочитать ее, чтобы вынести вердикт, не находишь? – поддел его Стайлз.  
– Для этого достаточно и трех страниц, если знаешь, с чем сравнить, – отрезал парень.  
– Ты, похоже, не сторонник мягкой критики, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Скорее, за шоковую терапию, – уголок его губ поднялся в намеке на улыбку. Но не успел Стайлз сказать что-нибудь еще, как парень кивнул и пошел к стойке расплачиваться.  
***  
В следующий раз выбор Стайлза был оценен лучше – парень удостоил его целым одобрительным кивком, когда остановился рядом в ожидании заказа.  
– Старина Диккенс тебе больше по вкусу, значит?  
– Мне много кто по вкусу, – парень поднял впечатляющую бровь, будто поддразнивая Стайлза.  
Тот положил на стол «Большие надежды» и принял правила игры.  
– Дай угадаю: Теккерей? Скотт?  
– Вполне. Еще Фицджеральд, Голсуорси, Драйзер.  
– Скука, – протянул с ухмылкой Стайлз.  
– Классика.  
– Тебе вообще нравится что-нибудь, что моложе 50 лет? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Из последнего прочитанного мне понравился «День папоротника», например. Хороший стиль, проработанный сюжет, и интрига не дает заскучать.  
Стайлз чуть не подавился кофе, который невовремя решил глотнуть. Потому что «День папоротника» была его книгой. Меньше всего он ожидал, что парень похвалит именно ее. В голову пришла мысль о решившем хитро подкатить поклоннике, которую Стайлз тут же отбросил – слишком маленькая вероятность узнать его. Он печатался под псевдонимом, и редактор настоял на том, чтобы не размещать его фото на обложке (слишком уж молодо выглядел Стайлз для жанра, в котором писал). А в Википедии, как обычно, была такая ужасная фотография, что он сам себя едва на ней узнавал.  
Стайлз попытался изобразить как можно более незаинтересованный вид.  
– Как же непритязательному роману удалось попасть в руки поклонника Диккенса и Драйзера, да еще впечатлить его?  
– Нужно было добрать сумму, чтобы доставка была бесплатной, – ответил парень. Стайлз сдулся. – Но у автора достаточно мозгов и таланта, чтобы я купил и вторую его книгу.  
Бариста выкрикнул: «Дерек!», и парень пошел забрать свой заказ. Вернувшись, он жестом указал на столик Стайлза, и тот оживленно закивал.  
– Дерек, значит? Я – Стайлз, – он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, когда парень сел напротив.  
– С таким именем не удивительно, что ты считаешь классику скучной, – ответил Дерек.  
– Ха-ха, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – Это даже не топ-3 комментариев о моем имени.  
– Я уязвлен в самое сердце, – усмехнулся Дерек и взялся за свой шоколадный торт. Прожевав кусок, он кивнул на книгу Стайлза и спросил: – Так почему «Большие надежды»?  
– Что осталось в квартире от прошлых жильцов. Пришлось выбирать между Диккенсом, советами садоводу-новичку и теориями заговора о ГМО. Я сейчас не слишком подвижен, – он указал на гипс на ноге и пожал плечами, – так что в ближайшую неделю дело может дойти и до садоводства. К счастью, скоро мой вынужденный отпуск заканчивается, так что я точно не успею погрузиться в бред о ГМО.  
– Стоило догадаться, что это не была сознательная работа над литературным вкусом, – сказал Дерек, но Стайлз уже без особого труда распознал в его тоне легкое подначивание.  
– Можешь поставить на мне крест, мистер Литературный Сноб, – с гримасой ответил он.  
– Всегда есть возможность покаяться и прийти на исповедь в библиотеку, – уголок рта Дерека все же приподнялся в улыбке.  
– Так и знал, что даже у библиотек есть своя сеть вербовщиков, – ткнув в него пальцем, воскликнул Стайлз. – Признавайся, какие еще уловки вы используете? – он все больше входил во вкус. – Плюсики в карму за каждую сотню книг в формуляре? Шоколадки в случайных экземплярах? Персонал набирают в модельном агентстве?  
Дерек закатил глаза, но широко улыбнулся. Стайлз мысленно дал себе пять.  
– Стоп, ты говорил, что заказывал книги через интернет. Работаешь на два фронта, агент Романофф?  
– Думаешь, у нее настолько хорошо с маскировкой?  
– Она великолепная и может все! – приложив руку к сердцу, как можно более искренне сказал Стайлз.  
– Похоже, ты сам без проблем напишешь книгу о теориях заговора, – поднял бровь Дерек.  
– Считаю хорошую фантазию своим достоинством, – кивнул Стайлз. – А чем ты занимаешься, помимо волонтерства в библиотеке?  
– Преподаю в местном колледже курс английской литературы.  
– Если бы в моем колледже был такой преподаватель, я бы значительно больше любил классику, – вырвалось у Стайлза.  
Дерек тихо фыркнул.  
– Сомневаюсь.  
Он допил кофе, отставил пустую кружку и встал.  
– Мне пора. Приятного дня, Стайлз.  
– Тебе тоже. Может, еще увидимся. Я тут ближайшую неделю поблизости, если что, – Стайлз немного неловко махнул рукой в прощании.  
***  
Стайлз медленно ковылял по улице. Каждый день он гулял по ближайшему кварталу, а затем с чувством выполненного долга заходил в кафе. Он пересекал маленький сквер, когда услышал, как его позвали, и обернулся. Дерек приближался быстрым шагом.  
– Привет.  
– Привет, Стайлз. Как раз собирался отдать тебе сегодня. Раз ты не любишь классику.  
Дерек протянул ему книгу. Ирония была в том, что это оказалась книга, написанная самим Стайлзом – «Луна над пропастью».  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз взял книгу, не зная, то ли рассказать правду, то ли оставить все как есть. Оба варианта выглядели как-то не ахти.  
– Стил Брайан хорошо пишет. Эта мне понравилась даже больше «Дня папоротника».  
– Странно, – вырвалось у Стайлза, – она ведь явно слабее.  
Да, он испытывал особенно нежные чувства к первому своему роману, но даже объективно тот был лучше второго.  
– Значит, ты читал, – нахмурился Дерек.  
– Да. Очень внимательно, – Стайлза передернуло от одного воспоминания о работе над редакторскими правками. – Стиль слишком резкий, линия дочери повисла в воздухе, толком не выстрелив, а в финале не хватает эмоциональности. И герой, к тому же, порой ведет себя как упертый кретин.  
– Вполне объяснимо – он же в полной растерянности от происходящего. И его отстраненность дает читателю возможность наблюдать за событиями со стороны.  
Дерек нахмурился и явно собирался отстаивать свое мнение и поруганную честь автора. Стайлз же с легким подозрением, что немного сошел с ума, старательно пытался доказать, что тот переоценивает книгу.  
– Но если сравнить с «Днем папоротника», сразу видно, насколько там легче слог. И повествование более плавное.  
– Там и сюжет простой и линейный, не стоит их сравнивать, – возразил Дерек.  
– Не стоило так усложнять структуру. Я, – Стайлз запнулся, – ясно же видно, что автор не смог ее вытянуть на должном уровне.  
– Это всего лишь его вторая книга, для новичка он справился прекрасно, – мягким тоном ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз бросил удивленный взгляд и сделал вид, что пытается вытряхнуть воду из уха.  
– Я ослышался? Мистер «шоковая терапия» внезапно стал снисходителен? – спросил он.  
Дерек закатил глаза от его клоунады.  
– Рядом с таким жестким критиком поневоле станешь защищать и худшее произведение. А «Луна над пропастью» мне действительно понравилась.  
– Ха, я положительно влияю на твой характер, но отрицательно на литературный вкус, – с улыбкой сказал Стайлз. – А по итогу выходит ноль.  
– Скорее равновесие, – поправил Дерек. Стайлз был неисправимым оптимистом, поэтому отправил эту реплику к поощрениям.  
Они уже дошли до конца квартала, где Стайлз обычно заканчивал свою ежедневную прогулку, и тот остановился, указывая рукой в сторону кафе.  
– Время кофе и пирожного?  
– Не сегодня, – с сожалением сказал Дерек, – у меня переставили лекцию, так что перерыв почти закончился. Нужно идти.  
– Понятно, – разочарованно ответил Стайлз, – тогда до встречи.  
– До скорого, – Дерек на секунду задержался, будто хотел что-то сказать, но затем развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Стайлз некоторое время любовался видом, а потом поковылял к кафе, все еще держа в руке книгу. То, что Дерек нашел время передать ее, грело душу. К тому же теперь у них был как минимум еще один повод для встречи.  
Стайлз как раз успел устроиться со своим заказом, когда телефон завибрировал в кармане.  
– Здравствуй, свет моей жизни, – ответил он на звонок.  
– Радует, что ты меня ценишь, – деловым тоном сказала Лидия. – Возвращайся из своего захолустья, я раздобыла для тебя два приглашения на интервью и предложение о сотрудничестве.  
– Я в том же штате, что и ты, и это практически культурный центр, а не захолустье.  
– Если ты там зарядился творческой энергией, можешь поблагодарить меня в денежном эквиваленте позже. А сейчас садись на ближайший поезд и тащи свою талантливую задницу в Нью-Йорк.  
– Сколько у меня времени? – вздохнув, спросил Стайлз.  
– Завтра в обед ты мне здесь нужен. Извини, что так резко, но все обговорили буквально только что, и человек нужен срочно, – судя по голосу, Лидия действительно сожалела. Она работала на его благо. А то, что работа срывает некоторые планы Стайлза - это просто случайность.  
– Окей, я буду. Позвоню уже из города.  
– Отлично, до встречи, – и Лидия повесила трубку.  
Взяв книгу, он подошел к стойке и обратился к баристе.  
– Простите, можете одолжить мне ручку или маркер?  
Быстро написав несколько слов на форзаце, Стайлз отдал маркер. Достал из бумажника двадцатку и протянул ее вместе с книгой баристе.  
– Можете передать эту книгу высокому брюнету в кожанке? Он обычно в это время сюда заходит. Его зовут Дерек.  
Девушка посмотрела на него немного удивленно, но пообещала выполнить просьбу.  
Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек действительно в ближайшие дни зайдет в кафе и напишет на электронную почту. Запасным планом было прошерстить сайт Бард-колледжа в поисках контактов преподавателей или страниц в соцсетях. У него будет много свободного времени до Нью-Йорка.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз дернулся от громкого звука возле самого уха и проснулся. Экран телефона светился пометкой о новом письме. Щурясь, Стайлз присмотрелся – на часах был почти полдень. Кажется, Лидия решила дать ему отдохнуть, пока есть возможность. Вчера они до позднего вечера общались с двумя журналистами и представителем издательства и освободились почти в десять. Стайлз, дожидаясь такси, зевнул так широко, что чуть не свернул себе челюсть.  
Протерев глаза и почесав щеку, он откинулся на подушку и открыл письмо.  
От кого: d.hale@gmail.com  
Кому: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Привет,  
Сначала я решил, что это моя похвала Стилу настолько тебя ужаснула. Но потом открыл книгу и подумал, что кто-то рекламирует свои услуги.  
Стайлз улыбнулся и быстро набрал ответ.  
От кого: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Кому: d.hale@gmail.com  
Извини, меня внезапно вызвали на работу, пришлось буквально на бегу оставить записку.  
Ох, не ожидал за этим суровым фасадом увидеть такую любовь к драме. Поражен в самое сердце! Зато можешь представить себя на месте Принца после побега Золушки. Тем более, что найти меня даже легче.  
Стайлз быстро нажал “отправить”, пока в голову не пришло еще что-нибудь, или не передумал от страха.  
Существовала вероятность напугать Дерека, но на расстоянии флиртовать казалось легче. Да и если он неправильно расшифровывал сигналы, лучше узнать об этом сразу.  
Стайлз не ожидал, что ответ придет в ближайшее время, поэтому встал и отправился в душ, а потом завтракать. Новое извещение застало его за кружкой кофе и уничтожением тоста с арахисовым маслом.  
От кого: d.hale@gmail.com  
Кому: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Благородно с твоей стороны вспомнить один из самых распространенных сюжетных ходов, чтобы смягчить удар. Хочется верить, что твоя склонность к классике будет только возрастать.  
Дерек вроде бы не возражал против флирта, и это вселяло в Стайлза надежду. Хотя был еще вариант, что тот просто не обращал внимания на заигрывания. Эта мысль спускала с небес на землю.  
От кого: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Кому: d.hale@gmail.com  
О господи, я уже чувствую, как ты составляешь рекомендательный список! Профдеформация? Нет, чувак, со мной так просто не выйдет. Я всеми правдами и неправдами избегал изучения литературы, особенно классической, в колледже не для того, чтобы попасться сейчас!  
От кого: d.hale@gmail.com  
Кому: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Не называй меня чуваком.  
Я буду аккуратен и нежен в этом вопросе. Тебе понравится.  
А какую специальность ты получил?  
Стайлз чуть не сел мимо стула. Черт подери, Дерек прекрасно видел его флирт.  
От кого: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Кому: d.hale@gmail.com  
Социология и политология. Люблю разбираться в хитросплетениях человеческих отношений и мотивов. Не то чтобы это помогало в личной жизни. Зато я научился давать абсолютно не сбывающиеся предсказания и разводить руками.  
P.S. Нет, я не проигнорировал это чудовищное неприятие сленга. Не расслабляйся.  
В приподнятом от их разговора настроении Стайлз даже устроил небольшую уборку – за время его отъезда в квартире накопилась пыль, – а еще споро взялся за заметки к статье.  
От кого: d.hale@gmail.com  
Кому: privatestiles@gmail.com  
А почему ты так предубежден по отношению к классике?  
P.S.Уверен, у тебя хватит фантазии на что-то получше, чем «чувак».  
От кого: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Кому: d.hale@gmail.com  
Аллергия с тех пор, как друг подтягивал предмет с помощью зазубривания и зачитывания учебников вслух. Глубинные смыслы писанины давно почивших (иногда не самым благородным способом) парней теперь прочно ассоциируются у меня со скукой и тяжкой обязанностью. У меня в школе был СДВГ. Поверь, это превращалось в настоящую пытку.  
P.S. О-хо-хо! Ты будишь вулкан… чувак. Тебе следовало бы опасаться!  
P.S.S. Я же не смогу сосредоточиться на работе, пока не выброшу из головы всех «пирожочков», «хмуробровок» и прочее.  
От кого: d.hale@gmail.com  
Кому: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Сочувствую. Наверное, для своих учителей ты тоже был пыткой.  
P.S. Похоже, это вулкан плохого вкуса.  
От кого: privatestiles@gmail.com  
Кому: d.hale@gmail.com  
Эй, корпоративная солидарность не должна выходить за рамки вашего тесного кружка!  
P.S. Ты с самого начала все знал :Р  
Они обменивались письмами весь этот и следующий день, устроили почти непрекращающийся обмен шутками и воспоминаниями о разных (забавных и не очень) школьных историях. Потом перешли на колледж и работу. Дерек рассказывал о студентах и коллегах, а Стайлз - о беспощадности Лидии, заказанной статье и тех исследованиях, в которых участвовал.  
О чем он не упоминал, так это о том, что взял перерыв на время написания второй книги. И чем дольше они переписывались, тем хуже Стайлз представлял, как сказать о своем небольшом хобби. Поэтому использовал любимый способ решения проблемы – игнорировать, пока она не исчезнет. Или вдохновение само подскажет момент и способ.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и написал Дереку свой номер телефона, чтобы было удобнее общаться.  
***  
Месяц спустя.  
– Если бы не дурацкое выражение радости на твоем лице при чтении каждого сообщения, я бы давно отправила этот раздражающий телефон в окно, – поморщившись, сказала Лидия.  
Стайлз встрепенулся и поднял взгляд от экрана:  
– Что ты сказала?  
Лидия вздохнула.  
– Это все еще тот горячий преподаватель?  
Стайлз кивнул, быстро набирая сообщение, отправил его, отложил телефон и наконец переключил все внимание на нее.  
– Да, он. Мне некогда заводить новые романы, знаешь ли. Статьи, интервью и еще гора работы, которой ты меня всегда заботливо нагрузишь.  
– Зато на роман по переписке время есть?  
– Выражения прямиком из девятнадцатого века, Лидс, – цокнул языком Стайлз.  
– Не заговаривай мне зубы, милый. Почему ты еще не смотался на выходные?  
– Потому что, фактически, я ему лгу, – простонал Стайлз.  
– Ну так скажи правду. Надень что-нибудь по размеру, – Стайлз фыркнул, – напросись к нему в гости, сострой щенячьи глаза и повинись во всех грехах. Парень, похоже, запал, так что и минуты не пройдет, как вы будете обговаривать сценарий ролевушки «звезда/фанат», – Лидия дернула плечом и вернулась к ежедневнику, в котором как раз делала пометки в расписании.  
– У тебя всегда все просто.  
– Нет. Но я не усложняю там, где без этого можно обойтись, – Лидия захлопнула ежедневник и посмотрела на него. – Я серьезно. Садись на поезд и разберись со своим Ромео, пока эта история не стала основой для ситкома на ТВ.  
Стайлз закусил губу и нахмурился, задумавшись.  
***  
Он въехал в город ближе к двенадцати. Стайлз двигался к парковке возле главного здания Бард-колледжа, непрестанно выбивая пальцами ритм по рулю. Возможно, он сейчас совершал глупость, но рискнуть стоило. Они договорились встретиться в сквере неподалеку, так что Стайлз припарковался на свободном месте, вышел и включил сигнализацию. Попытался, глядя в боковое зеркало, немного пригладить торчащие волосы, одернул рубашку, сделал глубокий вдох и пошел в нужную сторону. Дерек уже ждал его.  
– Привет! – помахал рукой Стайлз. «Черт, – подумал он, – этот парень идеален». Они не виделись несколько недель, и за это время Стайлз настолько увяз в нем, что теперь, при личной встрече, едва контролировал себя, чтобы походить на нормального, социализированного человека, а не просто любоваться каждым миллиметром, пуская слюни и несвязно лепеча. Он мысленно дал себе затрещину.  
– Доброе утро, Стайлз. Как дорога?  
Вот у Дерека, похоже, таких проблем не было.  
– Все отлично. Я даже не успел заскучать, – Стайлз с гордостью подумал, что все-таки вполне способен на светскую беседу.  
– Тогда, может, прогуляемся по городу?  
– Здорово. Я ведь мало что смог посмотреть тут.  
Уже через полчаса Стайлз забыл о всяком волнении, просто наслаждаясь компанией Дерека. Они снова легко настроились на общую волну. К тому же, Аннандейл действительно был милым городком со своей историей, которую Дерек достаточно интересно рассказывал.  
– Большая часть города – пожертвованная Джоном Бардом Колумбийскому университету земля.  
Они неторопливо прошли мимо огромного корпуса лабораторий и концертного зала к библиотеке. Навстречу попадалось много прогуливающихся, и большая их часть обменивалась с Дереком приветствиями.  
– То есть, он практически местный Отец-Основатель? – спросил Стайлз. – Шествия в его честь устраивают?  
– Думаю, того, что колледж назван его именем, уже достаточно, – с улыбкой ответил Дерек.  
– Некоторых это бы не удовлетворило. Кстати, я приехал подготовленным. Ты знаешь, что здесь родилась Джин Грей?  
– Пропустил открытие памятной доски, – с преувеличенным сожалением сказал Дерек.  
– Судя по третьему фильму, ее не на что было бы вешать, – Стайлз утешающе похлопал его по плечу.  
– Будущее изменилось, так что все возможно.  
– В очередной раз. Что уже раздражает.  
– И вносит еще больше путаницы, – Дерек указал на длинное здание с колоннами: – А вот это наша библиотека, практически второй дом. Точнее, три дома. Первое здание построено еще в конце девятнадцатого века, а вот это, – он кивнул на соседнее, – в девяносто третьем.  
– Признайся: ты придумываешь квест для бедных первокурсников, проходящий по самым дальним уголкам?  
– Естественный отбор в действии.  
– Темная сторона профессора литературы загубила сотни и тысячи невинных душ, – с ужасом проговорил Стайлз, театральным жестом прижимая руку к сердцу. – Страшная правда о подношениях на алтарь Диккенса и Голсуорси.  
– К счастью, это один из крупнейших колледжей страны, так что жертв хватает всегда, – кивнул в ответ Дерек. И, видимо, не удержавшись, широко улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо, что у меня иммунитет.  
– На тебя у меня были другие планы.  
– А вот это звучит действительно зловеще, – ткнул в него пальцем Стайлз. – Поведешь меня в свой секретный подвал с суперзлодейской лабораторией?  
– Нет, сегодня там уборка. Миссис Смит не любит, когда я мешаюсь под ногами, – нахмурился Дерек. И Стайлз рассмеялся от этой правдоподобной смеси расстройства и озадаченности на его лице.  
***  
Они зашли перекусить в кафе и к пяти вернулись на стоянку забрать машину. Им понадобилось меньше десяти минут, чтобы добраться до дома Дерека.  
– А вот здесь я живу, – указал тот на один из коттеджей слева от дороги, и Стайлз свернул, остановившись перед гаражом.  
– Красивый дом, – осмотревшись, сказал Стайлз.  
Они изначально договорились, что он может остановиться у Дерека на эти два дня. Так что Стайлз достал из багажника сумку с вещами и пошел располагаться в гостевой комнате.  
В это время Дерек поставил в духовку телятину и овощи на ужин. Через полчаса они устроились на диване в гостиной перед плазмой и стали спорить, что посмотреть: какой-нибудь фильм или «Неделю акул». Победила последняя.  
В какой-то момент Стайлз отвлекся от охоты тигровой на экране и повернул голову к Дереку. Вопрос, который он собирался задать, тут же вылетел у него из головы. Дерек смотрел на него с очень мягким выражением лица, но взгляд с каждой секундой все больше разгорался. Стайлз сглотнул, чувствуя лихорадочный жар и волнение, и облизнулся. Взгляд Дерека метнулся к его губам и вернулся к глазам. Он медленно наклонился вперед, давая возможность Стайлзу оттолкнуть его, если тот захочет. Что вряд ли было возможно в этой вселенной.  
Стайлз подался навстречу и поцеловал его сам. Легкое касание губ. Потом немного отодвинулся, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Дерека. На лице того была смесь облегчения и радости, от которых еще быстрее забилось сердце. Стайлз снова наклонился вперед, а Дерек притянул его к себе. Теперь они целовались жадно, Дерек левой рукой перебирал короткие волоски на его затылке, и Стайлз едва ли не начал постанывать от удовольствия. И тут его как холодной водой окатило осознание того, что, вообще-то, он приехал в первую очередь сказать Дереку правду.  
Стайлз дернулся и отодвинулся.  
– Черт, прости, я не должен был, – воскликнул он, взмахнув руками перед удивленным Дереком. – То есть, наверное, должен, но сначала мне нужно кое в чем признаться. Возможно, после этого ты выставишь меня за дверь, поэтому лучше сказать сейчас, – он сглотнул, – до того, как все может зайти дальше. Это очень важно. Я не нарочно, но все-таки соврал…  
– Ты хочешь признаться в том, что написал «День папоротника» и «Луну над пропастью»? – спросил Дерек с мягкой улыбкой.  
С точки зрения Стайлза это прозвучало возмутительно легко. Будто все те дни, которые он с трудом пытался настроиться на разговор, были потрачены впустую.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – сдавленно спросил Стайлз.  
– Погуглил немного и быстро выяснил, что некий Стайлз и Стил Брайан – одно и то же лицо. И просто ждал, когда ты сам это скажешь.  
– То есть, я зря себя грыз все это время?  
– Могу предоставить компенсацию твоих моральных страданий.  
– Я открыт всем предложениям.  
От невербального обсуждения их отвлек только потянувшийся из кухни запах горелого.


End file.
